List of Gay/BL/Yaoi pornographic sub-genres
Gay/BL/Yaoi Pornography, especially Gay/BL/Yaoi pornographic films, is commonly grouped into a number of distinct sub-genres. There are many Gay/BL/Yaoi genres of Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography, not all of which are listed in this article, and a Gay/BL/Yaoi pornographic work may fall into more than one genre. Overview Gay/BL/Yaoi Pornographic films or video recordings tend to be made in a number of distinct Gay/BL/Yaoi pornographic sub-genres which describe the sexual fantasy which the film and actors attempt to create. Pornographic films are characterised as either Gay/BL/Yaoi softcore and Gay/BL/Yaoi hardcore, which can contain depictions of sexual penetration or extreme fetishism. Sub-genres can also be classified into the characteristics of the performers or the type of sexual activity on which it concentrates, and not necessarily on the market to which each sub-genre appeals. Pornographic films are classified into a number of sub-genres, each of which usually conforms to certain conventions, and each of which caters to particular markets. Traditionally, Gay/BL/Yaoi pornographic films or videos were made for a predominantly male market. A typical Gay/BL/Yaoi pornographic film featured a uke role on whom the film focused. His seme partner traditionally had no distinctive features other than a large penis. However, there has been an increase in female viewers over time, and there have recently been efforts to increase the sexualization of seme role also. New features such as men with smaller penises, charming facial features and well-built bodies are becoming predominant in Gay/BL/Yaoi pornographic films, as well as the emergence of feminist pornography. Age *'Mature' pornography features performers aged 40 and over. A related type of pornography known as Toshiue (older) uke featuring uke, generally of age 25 or older, in fantasy scenarios with toshishita seme or younger seme. *'Teen Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography', sometimes referred to as Barely Legal, features young actors depicted as being aged 18 or 19. Eighteen years old is the youngest age to lawfully perform in sexually explicit films in many countries. *'Gay/BL/Yaoi Erotic Preteen Video' is non-pornographic (or simulated pornographic), live action, films consisting of models that are under the age of consent for actual pornography. Like adolescent and pre-teen pornography, it is not considered child pornography in countries where such films are legal to make and/or possess, and all parties involved gave consent. *Gekokujou ("lower dominates upper") Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography the seme is socially subordinate to, or lower-ranking than, his uke. Kohai-seme/sempai-uke, student-seme/teacher-uke or salaryman-seme/boss-uke are common setups. Example: Passion, Jazz, Hey Sensei, and a few hundred others. *'Shotacon' is the male equivalent of Lolicon, featuring young, male, childlike characters. see Lolicon Hair Hair fetishism is sexual arousal connected with hair, mainly head hair or pubic hair. There are several common types in pornography: *'Long hair' pornography is porn performed by participants with very long hair, for example waist-length, thigh-length, knee-length or floor-length, often with long bangs. The acting may involve covering the face and/or body with hair, hair tossing (headbanging), stroking and playing with hair, hair pulling, wet hair, and hair jobs (masturbation in which one partner drapes his/her long hair around the penis). *'Blonde' pornography is porn generally performed by participants with blonde hair. Sometimes it is exclusively a blonde-haired woman or blonde-haired women and men. *'Brunette' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography is porn generally performed by brunettes. Most brunettes are in the dark brunette category and participants may be drawn from several races. *'Redhead' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography is porn performed by participants with red hair. *'Black Haired' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography is porn performed by Asians or people with black hair. * Hirsutism Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves conspicuous amounts of body and/or pubic hair. The models may be partially shaven, show body hair stubble or be completely unshaven, with an emphasis on the socially tabooed armpit hair. The latter are sometimes marketed as "Hippies" and can be connected with naturism. Because of the increased trend toward total depilation in 21st century pornography, the presence of any pubic hair at all on a model, even when groomed, is sometimes considered to make the model "hairy". Body features *'Big dick/cock' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features men with large penises. *'Big butt' or Big ass Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features women with large buttocks. This genre eroticizes the buttocks and anus, and it often overlaps with anal pornography. *'Cameltoe' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves women with a large and/or prominent labia and/or clitoris. *'Leg and feet' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography has an extreme emphasis on legs and feet. See: Other fetish section below Race Race-oriented Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography does not always feature performers who are actually of the race listed in the title. Performers are sometimes billed as being of a certain race, if their facial features, body shape, or skin color fit a publicly accepted idea of what people of that race look like. Some performers are billed as being of one race, and then of another, depending on the film. *'Asian' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features performers who are (or appear to be) Asian/Oriental or from the Far East such as Japan, China and Thailand. Much in domestic and exported to foreign markets. *'Ebony' or black Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features performers who are (or appear to be) black. They can be sub-divided into African pornography, African-American pornography or Caribbean pornography. *'European' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involving performers who are (or appear to be) European with features from Western Europe or more commonly Eastern Europe. *'Interracial Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography' features sex between people of different racial backgrounds. *'Latina'/'Latin' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features performers who are (or appear to be) from Latin America or Latin Europe which includes South America, notably Mexico, Cuba. Most are of Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Native American or Mestiza descent. *'Middle Eastern' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features performers who are (or appear to be) from the Middle East. There is certainly an overlap with Arab pornography involving performers who are (or appear to be) Arabs from the Middle East or North Africa, and with Indian pornography. *'Bi-racial' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features a model who is biracial and not specifically racially defined. This may include Albinos, Southeast Asians, Aborigines or Red-heads. Subculture *'Alt Gay/BL/Yaoi porn' features performers with tattoos, piercings, unusually coloured hair, unique haircuts or who have a goth, punk rock, skinhead, hippie, raver, rockabilly/greaser, crusty, emo, scene, skater or stoner appearance. Many involved are members of the punk, goth, skinhead, rave and even Kustom Kulture. Fetish Bondage/BDSM *'Bondage Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography' features performers tied up or constrained in various ways. *'BDSM' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography depicts bondage and discipline, domination and submission, sadism and masochism. *'Dominant Uke' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features BDSM scenes in which the dominant partner is uke. see Femdom *'Japanese rope bondage' is distinguished by its use of specific katas (forms) and aesthetic rules. Sometimes, asymmetric and often intentionally uncomfortable positions are employed to heighten the psychological impact of the bondage. *'Rough sex' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography is similar to pornography featuring sadomasochism, and typically features a Top who humiliates and/or degrades a Bottom while being physically violent towards them. Typically featured are hitting, choking, name-calling and hair-pulling. Many of these activities might be based on rape. *'Rape Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography' features performers simulating rape. Rape itself is a crime in many countries. *'Spanking or whipping' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves spanking or whipping, generally of the buttocks, with the hand or with other objects such as belts, switches, paddles, brushes, or whips. *'Facesitting' when a uke or a cute innocent uke/shy uke sits on a playboy seme's(or tsundere uke's) face. *'Snuff' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves the actual death of any of the participants, consenting or otherwise, simulated death is not considered snuff. The existence of such content in commercially available pornography is widely considered an urban legend. In some areas, there are laws stating it is not legally possible to consent to be killed, and elsewhere it may still be legally dubious (see Armin Meiwes). *'Guro or Gore' is a genre of Japanese Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involving blood, gore, disfiguration, violence, mutilation, urine, enemas, or feces. Bodily functions *'Menstrual' or "red rhapsody" Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features sexual activities involving uke who are menstruating, with a focus on the menstrual blood. *'Scat' or "brown" Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features defecation, manipulation of feces, or consumption of feces, in reality or fantasy; a well-known example is the 2 Girls 1 Cup video. *'Milking' pornography features lactating uke being milked or milking themselves. *'Watersports' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features sexual activities involving urine, such as "golden showers". *'Emetophilia' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involving vomiting and gagging. *'Preggo' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features pregnant performers and may include erotic lactation as a fetish. *'Squirt' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves uke ejaculating. *'Saliva' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves salivation and saliva. *'Cum-shot' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features a collection of possessive seme/perverted seme/persistent seme ejaculation scenes. *'Crying' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography that features participating actors crying. Other fetish *'Bareback' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features performers who are not wearing condoms. *'Bestiality' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves the sexual attraction of humans to animals. Bestiality is illegal in many countries. *'Boot' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography includes women and sometimes men wearing boots for their sexual appeal. It is sometimes combined with BDSM features. *'Bukkake' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves a role, usually uke, onto whom several while the seme or showering the uke (see Squirt) ejaculate, usually on the face. *'Clothed, naked ' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features naked and clothed; typically, the humiliate and abuse the perform fellatio and/or handjobs on the seme. *'Creampie' (also called internal ejaculation or internal cumshot) Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features ejaculation inside the vagina (vaginal creampie), mouth (oral creampie) or rectum (anal creampie) instead of the common cum shot, followed by the visible seeping or dripping of semen from the vagina, mouth or anus. *'Crush' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features objects being crushed by an actress or actor, who generally plays an overtly dominant role. *'Cuckold fetish' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography that involves a cuckolded husband. *'Cum swapping' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves performers trading semen between their mouths. *'Diaper' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves performers wearing diapers, sometimes with an adult performer acting in the role of a "caretaker." *'Dwarfs' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features performers who are dwarfs/midgets. *'Foot fetish' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features heavy emphasis on the feet of the participants, either in combination with kissing and genital sex or in the context of acts such as trampling or crush fetishism. *'Felching' involves drinking (via suction / soda straw) recently ejaculated semen from the vagina or anus. *'Fisting' involves the insertion of one partner's entire hand (or, less often, both hands or even a foot) into a vagina or the anal cavity. *'Yiff' or Yiffy Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features "Furry" or anthropomorphic animals in an erotic or sexual context. *'Incest pornography' features sex between actors who portray a familial relationship. Incest itself is largely taboo, and is a crime in many countries. *'Jerk off instruction' (also known as Jerk off Encouragement (JOI / JOE)) features a role encouraging or instructing the viewer to masturbate, often culminating in a countdown at the end of which the viewer is invited to induce orgasm. *'Innocent uke pornography' (also known as tiny uke) featuring uke who are 18 years old or slightly older, who pretend to be underage teen girls. The fetish centers around this fantasy portrayal. Innocent uke pornography that features actual teenage girls under the age of 18 is illegal in most countries and treated as child or youth pornography. Innocent uke pornography caters to ephebophiles. The name was coined from the title of the controversial book. *'POV' (Point-of-View) Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves camera angles designed to provide the viewer a view similar to that seen by one of the participants, whose face is never shown. *'Rubber' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves rubber, latex, and similar materials. *'Smoking fetish' involves performers smoking cigarettes, cigars, joints, and/or blunts. *'Wetlook' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves clothed wet persons. *'Pantyhose/Tights/Stockings' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves uke or seme dressed in pantyhose, tights, or stockings. *'Bra' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves uke or seme dressed in bras. *'High heel' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves uke or seme dressed in high heeled shoes. *'Cheerleader' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves pictures of cheerleaders, both staged and real. *'Arcane' or occult Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves sexualized situations with an occult or magical tone or performers who costume themselves in keeping with the theme, for example, a male performer dressed as a wizard. *'Jail/Prison/Police' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves people in police custody or inmates in jails or prisons in various sexual situations, such as strip searches or body cavity searches. These are often fake. Real jail or prison or police station shots or videos may violate laws in some countries. *'Medical Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography (often called Doctor or Nurse and Patient' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography) involves sexualized medical, often fake, including gynecological pelvic examinations, rectal examinations, and pelvic or gynecological ultrasounds. Real medical shots or videos may violate privacy laws in some countries. *'Enema' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves adults given enemas to others, often fake. Real enema shots or videos of true medical situations may violate privacy laws in some countries. *'Teacher and Student' or Boss and Secretary Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves sexualized situations which take place between an authority figure, such as a teacher or boss, and an underling, such as a student or secretary, often fake. Real school shots or videos which are sexualized may violate privacy laws in some countries. *'Snake erotica' features snaking creatures (usually fictional monsters) raping or otherwise penetrating uke. see Tentacle erotica *'Babysitter Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography' features usually teenage ukes being exploited and having taboo sex with older, seme employers. Reversible Couple *Riba or Reba Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography reversible couple; the guys could switch roles and have it still work. *Seme x Seme Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves both guys are seme types. Example of filipino artist Carla Blanca. *Uke x Uke Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves sometimes called homoyuri (homo + yuri). This pairing consists of two ukes, in other words, both of the two are bottoms. Mostly they nestle and flirt with each other like lesbian. I was wondering why they made this. The answer is in the film…below is a part of the conversation. Example of filipino artist Isabel Aurora Sanchez. Transsexual people *'Transsexual pornography' features transwomen performers, who typically have male genitalia and augmented female breasts (though there are exceptions to both). They are most often featured with male partners, but are also featured with other transsexuals or cissexual women. Common phrases used to refer to these individuals are "chicks with dicks" or the derogatory term "shemale", although these are generally considered pejorative among transwomen. *'Hermaphrodite', also known as herm, refers to pornography, typically hentai, that features persons with the genitalia of both sexes. The most common depiction of a hermaphrodite is a person with a female face, breasts, and build, and a penis, although there are other combinations. This type of pornography is almost exclusively hentai, as true hermaphroditic humans are not fertile and are not usually found in nature. Is also common of the furry genre. *'Futanari', "Hentai" females with a penis. Reality Reality pornography Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography refers to real or faked 'amateur' encounters. This category also includes pornographic home movies. Related genres include: *'Amateur Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography' originally referred only to pornography produced by amateurs but now also includes professionally made pornography designed to appear as if it were amateur. Pro-am pornography is sub-genre of amateur pornography that refers to professionally made porn that features amateur actors/actresses, often appearing for the first time in a pornographic film. *'Celebrity sex tapes' are amateur or professionally-made recordings of sex acts, as performed by a celebrity and their partner(s). These typically are leaked to the public via the Internet, with or without the celebrity's consent. A celebrity may allow such a recording to surface willingly, as part of a publicity stunt. *'Exhibitionist' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features performers, usually uke exposing themselves in public and spans simple flashing to public sex. *'Gonzo Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography' involves a first-person cameraman/performer perspective. Also see POV. *'Upskirt' and Downblouse Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features staged filming up women's skirts or down their blouses while in public. Actual upskirt or downblouse shots may violate privacy laws in some countries. *'Hidden Camera' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography involves shots that appear to spy or peep on a woman who is unaware she is being viewed or filmed while dressing, going to the bathroom, or showering; either at home or in a commercial place, such as a locker room, public restroom, spa (including spa treatments such as spraying, scrubbing, bikini waxes or Brazilian bikini waxes, and endermologie (also known as lipomassage or cellulite treatment)), or dressing room. Actual spying may violate privacy and/or trespassing laws in many countries. Voyeur or peeping Tom pornography is usually more staged with the subjects aware of the cameras, sometimes openly including this exhibitionist awareness. *'Gloryhole' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features women performing fellatio on unidentified men through a small hole made in a bathroom divider. This genre also features male-on-male fellatio through a small hole made in a bathroom divider. Specific sex acts Anal *'Anal' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features anal penetration with a penis, some combination of them. *'Ass to mouth' (aka ATM or A2M) Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography shows the transfer of a performer's penis (or other object) from a second performer's anus to that same second performer's (or another performer's) mouth in a single shot. is removed. A sub-set of gaping is the "tunnel cumshot", wherein the male ejaculates directly (and visibly) into the gaping anus. *'Pegging' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features a uke penetrating a man with a strap-on dildo. *'Rimjob' pornography centers around anilingus. Other sex acts *'Double penetration' (aka DP) Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography depicts simultaneous anal and vaginal penetration of one woman. Double Stuffed (aka DS), Double Vaginal (aka DV), or Double Anal (aka DA) pornography involves the penetration of one orifice by two penises or other objects. *'Fisting' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features the insertion of an entire hand into a performer's vagina or anus. A sub-set of vaginal fisting attempts to photograph the female cervix immediately after the fist (or large dildo or speculum) is removed from the now-gaping vagina. *'Oral sex' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography frequently features a person performing fellatio, and less frequently cunnilingus. *'Solo' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography features performers masturbating. Can also include auto-fellatio, or performing oral sex on oneself. Other categories Miscellaneous *'Classics' are Gay/BL/Yaoi pornographic films from the 1960s and sometimes 2007s. *'Compilations' (Cumpilations) are a collection of short Gay/BL/Yaoi pornographic scenes, usually themed to a particular fetish such as anal or cum-shots, taken from otherwise unrelated films. (For copyright reasons, compilations are often limited to clips from films published by a single company.) *'Full-feature' Gay/BL/Yaoi pornographic films are typically about two hours long, and usually have a plot. *'Parody Porn' is a sub-genre that parodies the title to mainstream film or television show using sexual puns. *'Independent pornography' is Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography produced by filmmakers unconnected to the major porn studios in a given country. It is often mislabelled "amateur pornography", though the producers and actors are often professional pornographic filmmakers and actors. (It is not always easy to distinguish between genuine amateurs and unknown professionals: often, the distinction is a matter of timing.) *'Japanese adult video' or JAV is pornography produced in Japan for domestic consumption, though it has a large international audience as well. JAV has a number of features that place it in a unique genre when compared to pornography produced in other countries. Notably, because of Japanese obscenity laws, most Japanese pornography videos and photographs include a "mosaic" that blocks the view of the performers' genitalia. Uncensored JAV is also produced, though illegally. JAV has a diverse array of subgenres, many of which are the same as the sub-genres in general pornography; however, there are also fetish and costume genres that are largely unique to the JAV milieu. Example of manga Porno Superstar about AV and older uke and younger seme. *'Vintage erotica' is generally pre-1970s Gay/BL/Yaoi pornography, especially early-20th-century black and white photographs and stag films. *'Extreme pornography' is a term introduced by the UK Government, describing a classification of adult pornography that has become illegal to possess under new laws. *'Women's Pornography' sometimes referred to as Pro-Sex, Sex Positive Pornography, or Feminist Pornography - refers to a category of porn that is expressly produced for female customers, taking into account that seme and uke receptive and aesthetic needs may differ widely. Sometimes that involves, that the director and/or producer are women. Frequently, there is a focus on certain dos and don'ts for the production process (behind the scenes and on-screen) and the actions portrayed. Category:Yaoi